Pamelia Vining Yule
Pamelia Sarah Vining Yule (10 April 1826 - 6 March 1897) was a U.S.-born Canadian poet. Life Pamelia Sarah Vining was born in 1826 in Clarendon, New York, the daughter of Daniel and Lydia Vining. She grew up on farms in New York and Michigan. According to a brief, unpublished autobiographical account, while still a child she moved to Oxford County, Upper Canada, where eventually she worked as a district school teacher for a few years. In 1855 she entered Albion College in Albion, Michigan, from which she received an M.S.A. degree the following year and where she subsequently taught for 3eyears. In 1860 she was invited by Rev. [Robert Alexander Fyfe, principal of the Canadian Literary Institute (a Baptist school in Woodstock), to teach art, literature, and English there. She accepted the invitation and taught at the Institute until 1866. On April 6, 1866, Vining married James Colton Yule, a student of hers, which necessitated her resignation. The couple began married life in Brantford, where Yule ran a private grammar school. AfterOct. 1, 1868, they lived in York Mills (Toronto), where he was pastor of York Mills Baptist Church. In 1874, after James accepted a professorship in New Testament studies at the Canadian Literary Institute, they returned to Woodstock. Following her husband’s death from tuberculosis on 28 Jan. 1876, Vining Yule lived in Brantford and then in Ingersoll. She remained active in the church, particularly concerning foreign missions, and reports and articles by her appeared regularly in the Canadian Missionary Link of Toronto between 1886 and 1889. Writing Yule contributed poems extensively to journals and newspapers in both Canada and the United States from about 1856. Her earliest appearance in an anthology seems to have been the 3 poems which William Turner Coggeshall included in The Poets and Poetry of the West (New York, 1860). The appearance of 8 of her poems in Edward Hartley Dewart's Selections from Canadian Poets, published in Montreal by John Lovell in 1864, brought her work before a larger Canadian public. Dewart’s enthusiasm for her poetry (“There is no Canadian poet whose poetry we have read, and re-read, with greater interest and delight than Miss Vining’s”) helped establish her reputation. Her earliest separate publication was The names of Jesus: A poem (originally read at the Canadian Literary Institute on January 27, 1866). A book, Poems of the Heart and Home, was published in Toronto in 1881. After her marriage she began to write fiction. Ada Emory; or, The sister’s Bible: A story and Up Hill; or, Paul Sutherland’s progress (1887) were issued in Philadelphia by the American Baptist Publication Society. No copy of Ada Emory has been located; that it was published in 1871 is confirmed in the autobiographical note; advertisements for it appeared in Canadian Baptist between 1873 and 1876. The only recorded copy of the 2nd novel, that deposited at the Library of Congress, was at some later point discarded. Sowing and reaping: or, records of the Ellisson family, a temperance novel, was published in Toronto by William Briggs in 1889. In addition to her poetry and fiction she published on religious subjects, contributing, for example, a series of Sunday school lessons to The Christian helper (Toronto) in the early 1880s. A number of unpublished manuscripts remain among her papers at the Canadian Baptist Archives, including “The Heathen World,” a substantial non-fiction work that deals with the church’s obligation to carry the gospel to the heathen. Excerpts were published in the Canadian Missionary Link between 1886 and 1888. She also edited the papers of her husband and published them, together with her memoir of him, as Records of a vanished life ... (Toronto, 1876). The'' Dictionary of Canadian Biography'' says of her: "Though praised by Dewart and of sufficient repute in her day to be included in Archibald MacMurchy’s Handbook of Canadian literature (English) (Toronto, 1906), Yule’s writing may strike the contemporary reader as somewhat artificial and didactic. Her work reflects the typical feelings and standards of Victorian Canada in matters ranging from nature to temperance, and all of her books are dominated by an entirely unreluctant Christianity expressed in a style modelled largely on Tennyson and Longfellow.Bruce Whiteman, "Vining, Pamelia Sarah (Yule)," Dictionary of Canadian Biography Online, Web, Sep. 29, 2011. Publications Poetry *''Names of Jesus: A poem'' (document). 1868. *[http://www.gutenberg.org/etext/6621 Poems of the Heart and Home]. Toronto: Bengough, Moore, 1881. Non-fiction *Memoir in James Colton Yule, Records of a Vanished Life: Lectures, addresses, etc. (edited with R.A. Fyfe). Toronto: Baptist Publishing, 1876. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Notes External links ;Poems *Yule, Pamelia Sarah (1826-1897) (2 poems) at Representative Poetry Online ;Books *Online Books by Pamelia Vining Yule ;About *Vining, Pamelia Sarah (Yule) in the Dictionary of Canadian Biography Category:1826 births Category:1897 deaths Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian women writers Category:19th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:Women poets